


Hurry Home

by yogio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, also kinda fluffy, ok so this is def the dirtiest thing i've ever written, ymir is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogio/pseuds/yogio
Summary: Historia knows how much Ymir loves her. There are, however, times when she feels as though Ymir's sole purpose in life is to torture her.Tonight was such a time.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Hurry Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on AO3, as well as the first thing I've ever written that was this...Ahem. It's definitely not as explicit as some other stuff I see on here, but I think I did a decent job, at least I hope. 
> 
> Technically this is part of another AU I have going, because I'm a huge sucker for modern childhood friends AUs. So there's that for some context.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you like it!

It was, to say the least, a good night for Ymir and Historia.

They had finally gotten into the swing of being in a relationship, and they’d never been happier. Half a lifetime of waiting and pining and longing for each other had finally had a happy ending, and they were, as Historia poetically put it, together at last.

Still, the relationship was new - at least, in the romantic sense. They knew each other better than anyone, but were still learning about each other in ways they hadn’t before. 

Namely, physically.

They had only been having sex for a few months, and it was amazing every time. Neither of them thought it could be as incredible it was, but they were always happily surprised at how each time was better than the last. They were intimate nearly every night ever since they moved in together after graduation, and were constantly hungry for more of each other.

Tonight was no exception. 

Ymir quickly figured she shouldn’t have been surprised that Historia was the sort of person who celebrated monthly anniversaries. It had been exactly seven months since they’d started dating, although they’d been best friends for nearly a decade.

Historia insisted they do  _ something  _ each month, anything to celebrate their finally being together. Ymir thought it was ridiculous, but it was also impossible for her to say no to Historia. Sure enough, they ended up celebrating every month as if it had been an entire year. 

This particular night, Historia suggested they invited friends; Ymir didn’t see the point, since it was  _ their  _ ‘anniversary’, but she didn’t argue. 

They were only eighteen and nineteen, but Ymir, being Ymir, had fake ID’s made for the both of them. They were at a mid range bar downtown - nice, but not particularly high end. Ymir gave Sasha and Connie the name of a man who could make fakes for them, but to no one’s surprise, they texted her last minute saying they were caught due to their ‘suspicious behavior’. Clearly, the concept of subtlety was lost on them.

Historia had planned on being the designated driver, and Ymir had no interest in drinking alone, so the two of them ended up simply having dinner on the same side of a quiet booth in the back of the bar. 

“I can’t believe those idiots,” Ymir sighed, “I always tell myself not to be surprised by their stupidity, but I can’t help it. It’s like they  _ try  _ to be dumbasses.” 

“There you go, being mean even on a special day,” Historia said with a frown. “Besides, aren’t you happy? You said you didn’t want them ‘ _ intruding’,  _ right?”

“Trust me,” Ymir said with a smirk, putting an arm around Historia’s shoulders and leaning close to her face. “I can be annoyed with their lack of brains  _ and  _ happy at the same time. Their foolishness just made my night a whole lot better.”

“Jeez,” Historia rolled her eyes, “You’re terrible, you know that?”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that,” Ymir said in a low tone, putting her other hand on Historia’s hip and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Neither of them had done much kissing at all before getting together, but they got the hang of it almost instantly - Historia said it must have been because they were already so connected. Ymir claimed it was because of her natural talent. Either way, it was always tantalizing.

Ymir leaned over so that Historia was pressed tightly between her and the side of the booth, not an inch of space between them. Historia nibbled Ymir’s lip and sighed lightly, the sound like music to Ymir. She tightened her grip on Historia’s hip, already having difficulties controlling her desire. She’d looked particularly enticing all night, constantly snuggled up against her, so warm and alive. She was wearing Ymir’s favorite perfume, and she caught a whiff every time she tossed her hair gave or her a loving hug. Now, feeling her skin, her lips...She would have pulled her into her lap and ripped her clothes off right away if they were home alone, and she suddenly regretted going out at all. The thought of pushing her down, spreading her legs and showing her just how much she loved her was enough to make her throb. 

“You know you’re hot as hell?” Ymir said into Historia’s ear, nipping it playfully, “Maybe even more than me. That’s saying something.” 

Historia giggled and kissed Ymir’s jaw, nuzzling her nose in her neck. “You’re too sweet.”

“Only to you,” Ymir said, “I’m still a huge asshole.”

“Uh huh,” Historia said coyly, “Sure.” She took her face in her hands and gave her a long, tender kiss, one that conveyed only love and affection. Ymir took her by the waist and pulled her closer, feeling Historia’s heartbeat and soft chest against hers. 

There was nothing like kissing Ymir, and Historia couldn’t believe how long she’d gone without it. Her soft lips, her slender fingers tangled in her hair, her warm hands on her back, her sweet, hot breath; all of it was addictive. Ymir whispering her name, bringing her closer and making her feel more loved than anyone ever had was the closest thing to magic Historia could imagine. 

Ymir moved away from her lips and started kissing her neck, running a hand up and down the curve of her waist, feeling the soft skin under the hem of her shirt. Every touch was both firm and gentle - a perfect metaphor for Ymir’s personality. Everything about it made Historia feel safer than she ever had, made her want more. 

She needed to be closer. She shifted so that her legs were draped over Ymir’s lap, and Ymir held them with the arm she wasn’t using to keep Historia flush against her. The way she was seated, with the lower region of her center directly on Ymir’s thigh, made every one of her movements send a tingle through her. 

“You feel so good,” Ymir murmured, sliding a hand up her bare thigh under her skirt, “I don’t think anything feels as good as touching you.” 

“How’d you know what I was gonna say?” Historia asked breathlessly, Ymir’s words and touch going straight to her groin. 

“We’re on the same wavelength, babe,” Ymir said, making Historia laugh. 

“I love you,” Historia whispered, “I don’t think I’ve said that yet tonight.”

Ymir responded with a rough kiss, holding her tighter and making her gasp. 

“I love you,” Ymir said back, “And I’m glad Sasha didn’t get her ID.” She moved her hand up Historia’s legs to her bottom, squeezing it firmly and making her bite her lip to avoid letting out any embarrassing noises. She repeated the action, slower, and Historia would have told Ymir to touch her where she wanted her most if she didn’t have  _ some  _ decency left, even if the bar was so dark no one would notice. 

“So good,” Ymir whispered, kissing her neck again, lingering with her lips hot against her skin as she continued to feel her and let her hand wander closer to the place Historia so desperately wanted it. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Historia said, quiet but urgent, “ _ Now.” _

“What do you wanna do?” Ymir asked lowly, keeping her hand planted firmly on Historia’s ass.

“Take a guess,” Historia replied through gritted teeth, gripping Ymir’s shoulders. Her breath hitched when Ymir kissed her and held her tighter, pressing more firmly against her. Ymir ran a light hand over Historia’s chest, playing with her bra strap under her shirt.

“I can’t wait to get you out of this,” she murmured, kissing her again.

It was a challenge for Historia to resist the urge to toss her leg over and straddle Ymir right there, but she controlled herself. 

Her knees were slightly wobbly when she stood, and it was all she could do not to order Ymir to fuck her right on the table. Just the thought of it made her breathing heavy. 

The tension was high when they got into the car, desire thick in the air. Historia had to press her thighs together, ignoring the ache between her legs and the fluttering in her chest she felt each time they made eye contact.  She sighed contently when Ymir reached over to stroke the back of her neck, up and down her back. God, she couldn’t wait to get home. 

Ymir slowly slid her hand all the way down her back and up under her shirt, using her thumb to rub circles at the base of her spine. Historia straightened up and looked at her suspiciously - she knew that area was sensitive. What was she trying to pull?

A small shiver ran down her spine, her feelings of need becoming even stronger. She was already wet from the bar, and Ymir was only making the situation worse.  Ymir moved her hand slightly lower, running her finger along the waistband of Historia’s skirt.  She shifted uncomfortably, growing increasingly tense. 

“Ymir,” she said warily, her voice slightly shaky. “What are you doing?”

“Driving,” Ymir said, keeping a straight face. “Why?” 

Historia huffed, crossing her arms. She was already heated from their actions that night, and  _ This _ certainly wasn’t helping her cool down. 

Ymir always did things like this - she loved to tease Historia in every way imaginable, whether it was with her words  _ or  _ her body. Still, the latter was never done anywhere other than their own home.

She lightly dragged her nails back and forth across Historia’s stomach, moving up and down until she was nearly touching her breast before retreating. 

Historia glared at Ymir, who had an infuriatingly smug look on her infuriatingly attractive face. She cursed both Ymir and herself when she found that looking at her only made her more turned on. 

She moved her hand to Historia’s inner thigh, going up and down slowly until she trailed it all the way up and squeezed the soft flesh, eliciting a soft gasp from Historia. Her pinky and ring finger rested directly on the outer edge of her aching sex, the other three tickling her inner thigh. She massaged the skin there, and the entire region seemed to heat up. Historia squirmed in her seat again - It was becoming overwhelming. 

She bit her lip and held back a small squeal when Ymir brushed her fingers across her center with a feather light touch. She opened her legs almost on instinct, hardly even thinking about it.

“Lace,” Ymir observed, “I like it.”

She let out a frustrated groan and clenched her fist, hitting the window.

“Ymir,” she whined, “ _ Why?”  _

“Why not?” She replied mischievously. 

Of course, Ymir knew that if Historia  _ really  _ wanted her to stop, she would have told her so. She’d never want to make her uncomfortable - at least, not emotionally. She was making it clear she was experiencing great discomfort at the moment; just not in a particularly negative way. 

Historia clenched her thighs around Ymir’s hand in an attempt to get more contact, but Ymir pulled it away, much to Historia's displeasure. Instead, she caressed her exposed neck and shoulders, lightly running her hand down until it landed on her breast. 

The fabric of her shirt and bra was thin enough that Ymir could feel the hardened points through it, pinching one and making Historia bite her lip to hold back a moan.

“Are you wearing that bralette you got last week?” She asked casually as she played with her. “It’s hot. You should wear it more.” 

She squeezed her breast hard before going back to gentle strokes, and Historia wanted nothing but to scream at her to pull over and take her right there on the side of the highway. Difficult as it was, she held back. Barely. Ymir slipped her hand under her shirt again to play with her nipple directly, although she didn’t reach under the fabric of her bra. 

“Ymir,” she said through clenched teeth, “You’re-” she gasped when Ymir pinched down hard, a sharp pang of arousal shooting through her - “making my life  _ very  _ difficult.” 

“Damn. That sucks.” 

Historia would have been angry if she wasn’t so painfully distracted. 

Ymir continued to let her hand wander until it was at Historia’s knee. She traced a snails paced line up her thigh until it was under her skirt, slowly running a finger across her damp underwear. She rubbed her finger up and down gently, smirking when Historia groaned loudly and grasped her arm. 

Historia threw her head back, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes closed. This was truly becoming too much to handle, and all she could think about was how badly she wanted Ymir’s hands all over her, on her, inside her, fucking the absolute life out of her. She tried to grab Ymir’s hand and press it between her legs, but she pulled away quickly, using her hand to turn on the radio instead. 

Historia wasn’t the least bit surprised when she heard the first song - it was one of the many playlists they listened to when they were intimate.

She bit her knuckle and let out a muffled whine when Ymir pinched the sides of her cunt, squeezing just enough to put dull pressure on her clit. She felt like she could come right then and there; all she needed was a bit more friction, for Ymir to finally touch her the way she wanted -  _ needed  _ her too. Instead she was determined to torture her, massaging her inner thigh, brushing her fingers against her underwear, squeezing her breasts and playing with them over her thin shirt and bralette. It was agonizing, and Historia gave up trying to be quiet, whining and writhing each time Ymir touched her. 

“I’m gonna-" she inhaled sharply when Ymir pressed down on her over her underwear again - “Get you back for this,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about, babe,” Ymir replied slyly, “Do you not like this playlist?” She gave her a short, firm rub, pulling back when she yelped and thrust her hips forward. Historia made a noise that could only be described as a growl, feeling herself becoming insane with need. 

“Almost home,” Ymir said, “What are you feeling tonight? Wanna watch a movie, maybe play one of those boring card games you like?” 

Historia could only moan in response, unable to handle the feeling of Ymir’s finger rubbing shallow circles around her entrance, still not touching her skin through her underwear. She was already shaking, and she jolted and cried out when Ymir experimentally gave her pussy a light spank - she’d never done it before, and it sent burning waves of pleasure through her. She did it again, harder, and it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

“Ymir,” She whimpered painfully, although she had nothing to follow up with. It had only been fifteen minutes, and already she was dripping, her arousal seeping through her underwear and onto the seat of the car. It was Ymir’s car - She’d have to deal with it. It was, frankly, the least she could do. 

“Remember when I said nothing feels as good as touching you?” Ymir asked in a sensual voice, far too attractive for her own good, “This is a great example.” She covered Historia’s sex with her hand and squeezed gently, enough to cause painful arousal, but not hard enough to truly satisfy. 

“Oh,  _ god,”  _ Historia let out a sob. It really  _ was  _ torture. Immensely pleasurable, yes, but torture none the less. The final moments approaching their apartment were unbearable - Ymir played with her lips, pinching and twisting, but going nowhere near her clit. Historia cried out and squirmed every time, shuddering furiously. 

“Here we are,” Ymir said, pulling into the parking garage of their apartment complex.

The moment they parked, Historia lurched over the center console, straddling Ymir’s hips and grabbing her to pull her into a searing kiss.

Ymir was momentarily stunned by the sudden action, but she quickly grabbed Historia’s ass, squeezing hard. Historia whined at the feeling, grinding against Ymir, desperate for friction. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ she growled, “I need m-more, Ymir!” 

Ymir knew Historia would give her hell for it, but she couldn’t help it - she loved teasing her. She moved her hands closer together until her fingers were barely touching her soaked core, massaging lightly with her fingertips. Historia made a noise that sounded as if she was in terrible pain, and she pushed back against her hands as Ymir slowly pulled her thin underwear aside, but Historia was beyond impatient. She wasted no time with removing her underwear, simply tearing them in half and tossing them to the side. Ymir was surprised again - those were some of Historia’s favorites, and she was sure she’d regret ruining them later. Now, however, she didn’t seem to care at all.

“Come on,” she growled, “Fucking-" She let out an agonized grunt when she rubbed against Ymir’s leg, “-Touch me!”

Ymir pushed her shirt and bra up, taking one breast in her mouth and biting down. Historia arched her back and cried out, quaking as she rubbed against her again. 

“Ymir,” she cried, near tears, “Oh god, please, please,” she chanted, begging Ymir to finally give her what she so painfully needed.

Ymir has never seen Historia so primally desperate, so out of control - it turned her on more than she could imagine. 

She finally did as she was told, and Historia choked on a scream when she gave her a long, firm stroke with the palm of her hand. She pressed down on Ymir’s hands, desperate for more contact.

“Inside,” she gasped, “Inside m-me,  _ please!” _

Ymir wrapped her left arm around Historia’s waist and pulled her close, and used her right to tease her for another moment, stroking clit. She spent a few moments enjoying the way she jolted and whined each time Ymir touched her, bucking her hips against her hand, trying to get Ymir to touch her harder, deeper. She used her index and middle finger to gently probe her entrance, and Historia dug her nails into her shoulders so hard it stung.

“ _ Now!”  _ She demanded. She couldn’t wait any longer - she needed Ymir inside her. Ymir gave her clit a single flick before she suddenly inserted two fingers, hard and deep. Historia  _ screamed _ , a sound Ymir had never heard her make. She had always been reactive, always let out moan after moan when they made love, but never to such an extent as this. 

She moved in and out at a steady pace, but Historia started to ride her fingers desperately. 

“F-faster,” she begged, muffling another scream in Ymir’s neck when she obliged. Historia released one strangled cry after another as Ymir continued to pump her fingers in and out at an overwhelming speed. She curled her fingers, rubbing them firmly against the spot she knew drive Historia wild, and wasn’t disappointed. Historia practically wailed and bit down on Ymir’s neck, quaking and clinging to her for dear life. Her legs were shaking so badly Ymir had to hold her waist to ensure she didn’t collapse. 

She was so loud there was no doubt anyone around could hear her, but they seemed to be alone in the lot. She thrust her hips forward with each insertion, each curl of her fingers. Ymir pulled her away from her position with her face in her shoulder and pushed her back on the steering wheel, once again sucking and biting her breasts. She let out a desperate moan as tears began to leak out of her eyes, and Ymir would have been worried if it wasn’t so clear Historia was enjoying herself. 

Ymir thrust her fingers even harder, even faster, getting exactly the wild, unhinged reaction she wanted. Historia was positively drunk on the near unbearable pleasure, her mind having completely left her.

Although she wanted to keep her close, Ymir released her waist, instead using her left hand to rub Historia’s clit at the same fast pace she was using to fuck her. Historia slammed back against the steering wheel, the horn blaring loudly from the force, and Ymir could only hope nobody was awakened by it. 

Her scream was nearly as loud as the horn when she came, convulsing as every muscle in her body seized up. A sudden release of clear liquid shot out of her, soaking Ymir’s hands and jeans. Her eyes widened in surprise -  _ That  _ was certainly new. It was also very,  _ very  _ hot. 

She wondered if Historia even noticed what had happened, as she certainly didn’t react to it with the embarrassment Ymir would expect from her. She clenched Ymir’s hair so tightly it was painful, but Ymir didn’t stop - she wouldn’t dream of stopping. After at least thirty seconds of Historia writhing and moaning and crying out as if she were trying to speak to god directly, she finally began to calm down.

She collapsed forward onto Ymir, quivering and letting out small whimpers, lying helplessly as she waited for the overwhelming waves of pleasure to leave her completely. Ymir found herself concerned after all - had she overdone it? Historia was always a bit shaky and quite spent after sex - they both were - but she’d never seen her like that before. While she was immensely happy she was able to make her feel that way, she did worry that it may have been too much for her. 

She held her tight and rubbed her back soothingly, giving her a moment to lie still and regain her breath. 

“Hey,” she said after a minute or so, “You okay?” 

Historia made a small, affirmative noise, lacking the ability to even nod or speak. Ymir reached behind her and grabbed a sweater from the backseat, wrapping it around her shivering form and holding her tightly. 

It was clear she wouldn’t be able to walk any time soon, so Ymir clumsily got out of the car with Historia in her arms, trying to grab her things and lock the car without putting her down. Historia hardly stirred the entire way to their apartment, into the hall, up the elevator, and through the door. Ymir was more than satisfied that she was the one who had such an effect on her - she’d learned several new pleasant things about her, as well. 

She carefully placed Historia on the bed, removing her shoes and bra and pulling the quilt over her. 

She changed out of her wet jeans - she’d have to get them in the laundry before Historia saw. She prepared to take a shower; lord knows she needed one. To wash, of course, but also to take care of the trouble between  _ her  _ legs. Historia was unbelievably arousing, and she felt like she could have climaxed just by watching her. Unfortunately, she didn’t quite make it, and wanted to remedy the situation as soon as possible. However, she was stopped on her way to the bathroom. 

“‘Mir,” Historia mumbled from the bed without opening her eyes, “C’mere.”

Although she badly wanted to get her own release, there was no way she could resist such a request. She got into the bed and pulled Historia close, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her forehead. 

“Sorry, babe,” she said softly, “You just make it real easy.” 

“Gonna get you back,” she slurred in a voice that was anything but intimidating. Still, Ymir didn’t doubt it.

She’d have to be extra nice to her the next day - they had chocolate chips and pancake mix, maybe she’d bring it to her in bed, like some married couple. They  _ were  _ getting married, after all. It couldn’t hurt to start acting like it early. 

She’d shower in the morning, and hopefully, Historia would be in the mood to join her. She had plenty of new things to try, and couldn’t wait to start experimenting. 

She hoped Historia couldn’t wait, either. 


End file.
